Killian Darkwater
|location =Darkwaters General Store, Junktown |quests =Get Gizmo's confession Kill Killian Save Killian's life Stop Gizmo |actor =Richard Dean Anderson |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 65 Experience Points: 300 Armor Class: 25 Action Points: 7 Carry Weight: 200 Melee Damage: 5 Sequence: 12 Healing Rate: 2 |proto = |dialogue =KILLIAN.MSG |footer = Concept art of Killian }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Killian Darkwaterは2161年現在、Junktownの市長であり、Darkwaters's General Storeのオーナーでもある。 Background Aside from being mayor, Killian is also head of the local guard force, and a thorn in the side of Gizmo, who would like to see Killian eliminated. He is tough and strong, a decent man who hates bullies. Though not a violent man, he will fight to the death to protect himself and his town. Knowing that Gizmo is trying to kill him, he always keeps two guards outside the door to his store.Fallout Official Survival Guide Killian is the grandson of Junktown's founder, an American soldier who found himself without an allegiance after the nuclear holocaust devastated the planet.KILLIAN.MSG, line 261 He is a tough but fair leader, aiming to make Junktown a safe and prosperous town for its citizens. He values law and order above all else, putting him at odds with the less reputable elements of the town's society, especially Gizmo, who resents Killian for "cramping" his business. Killian took over Junktown when his father diedOBJ_DUDE.MSG. He wears his grandfather's dog tags around his neck, never parting with them. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests *Get Gizmo's confession: The Vault Dweller may decide to help Killian obtain incriminating evidence on Gizmo. *Stop Gizmo: After the foiled assassination attempt on Darkwater's life, he wants revenge and Gizmo gone. *Kill Killian: Gizmo wants Mayor Darkwater dead. *Save Killian's life: Gizmo wants Mayor Darkwater dead and hires a man to kill him, so protect Killian. Tell me about Inventory Notes * The random number of bottle caps in his inventory will reset any time a game is loaded or upon entering the area. * After talking to him for the first time - when Kenji enters the building - Killian's inventory changes. The exact details vary, but he will always have a new Desert Eagle if the first one was bought or stolen from him. * Killian's dog tags are lootable from his corpse, whether or not Gizmo requested them for the proof of death. * Killian bears a very strong physical resemblance to his voice actor. *If caught picking any locks in the store, he will stop the Vault Dweller. Entering dialogue with him after that puts the Dweller in Junktown's jail. Appearances Killian Darkwater appears in Fallout and is mentioned in Fallout Bible. Gallery FO01 NPC Killian N.png| "Well, Junktown's not much, but it's home. Mostly we trade with people or let 'em forget their troubles for a bit." FO01 NPC Killian G.png| "Well that's a damn fine coincidence! That's what this store's here for! We got about everything you can need." FO01 NPC Killian B.png| "Oh yeah, sure you do. And when you were a baby, your crib was a safe." "Why don't you come back when your mama teaches you some manners." Fo1_Killian.png|In-game Killian Darkwater. Avatar-Killian Darkwater.jpg|Killian Darkwater's headshot References de:Killian Darkwater en:Killian_Darkwater es:Killian Darkwater hu:Kilian Darkwater it:Killian Darkwater pl:Killian Darkwater pt:Killian Darkwater ru:Киллиан Даркуотер uk:Кілліан Дарквотер zh:Kilian Darkwater Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout companions Category:Fallout merchants Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Junktown characters